


Gorilla/Human Art

by cherryontop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: I had fun creating for you. :) Your request had so many interesting options! I've ended up choosing the smut/kinky one, where the sapient gorilla guy and the human scientist guy are into a relationship, and enjoy their sex. :D I hope you like it.





	Gorilla/Human Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> I had fun creating for you. :) Your request had so many interesting options! I've ended up choosing the smut/kinky one, where the sapient gorilla guy and the human scientist guy are into a relationship, and enjoy their sex. :D I hope you like it.


End file.
